It Was an Accident I Swear
by birdgarbage
Summary: This is a 3-way Cib x Steve x Gizzy fanfiction. Written by Jessica - birdgarbage. and @birdgarbage on twitter and Rhianna mishapollens. and @rhianna carlson on twitter. This is so gay it hurts me but it was so worht the pain and struggle. I'm super proud of this and realized im super bad at grammar. Lets hope this gets on youtube \ (ツ) /


a StevexCibxGizzy fanfiction by Jess and Rhianna

Steve sat, relaxing on his couch with his controller in his hand. He was on a sick kill streak playing Halo 4, totally focused on nothing but the game, when Cib came up behind him, startling him into almost throwing his controller out of his hands. Steve sighed and paused the game.

"My dude, you cannot sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry bro," Cib apologized. " I just had a really great idea for a new video we can record."

"Lay it on me man." Steve said, curious as to what Cib had planned.

"Okay so, and hear me out on this one, what if we made another one of those bro videos we've been making? I mean the fans love them, it'll totally get us more views."

Steve shrugged, shaking his head "Sure, I'm down. What exactly did you have planned?"

Cib sat next to Steve, " So basically the usual 'no homo, but yes homo' type stuff y'know?"

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed "Okay I understand that part but, what exactly are we going to do in the video?"

"Well, we can start out playing video games because that's what our channels are based around, and we'll be eating doritos; or something I don't know, whatever. But, one will fall between your thighs and I'll pick it up for you and eat it and you'll be like dude that's gay. Then I'll be like but brosef it's not if you don't make it, god it's a chip man, and you can take it from there I mean it will be going on your channel anyways"

Steve got up to grab himself something to drink while thinking about how many views this could get him. He still didn't understand why girls were so obsessed with gay guys, but he shrugged it off because in the end, all the videos were fun to make.

Steve agreed, "Yeah, yeah! Lets do it right now since I have nothing else to do."

Cib was surprised that he was so open to the idea. Usually it takes a little begging or at least some more planning to do a skit with Steve, but obviously he wasn't complaining. Cib walked over to turn on and set up the lights and the camera while Steve helped. The two boys changed and touched up their faces so they felt like they looked good enough for the camera. They then proceeded to sit next to each other on the couch.

"So, we'll just start by playing a game, play fight, act really extremely straight, and then it goes all gay from there; sounds great right?" Steve explained.

"Sounds righteous" Cib said with a wink and laughed lightly, already prepared to get into character before starting the recording of the video.

Steve laughed nervously. "Aha, yeah man. Are you ready to record?"

Cib nodded, getting up to press record, then sitting down next to Steve while both of them pretend to play a game. They followed what they planned Steve reached into the bag of doritos and purposely dropped one into his crotch. Cib noticed, reached to grab it, looked Steve in the eyes and ate the dorito. Steve flushed pink. The feel of Cib's hand gently touching his thigh made him have butterflies. This was new, he's never felt this before. Especially for his best friend, but this definitely felt weird this time. He played it off and acted like he was completely okay.

"Dude, bro, that was so gay what the fuck." Steve said.

"Yo, my man, calm down it was just a chip." Cib replied.

"You don't just grab it out of a bros crotch and eat it that's sick dude, and not in the good way." Steve protested.

Cib blushed "Sorry man, I was just trying to help a brother out with getting rid of a stray dorito out from his crotch area, I didn't want to touch your dick brah, unless you wanted me to. That would be a totally different story, but I'm not gay; unless you asked, I wouldn't graze your penis in any sort of way my dude."

Steve agreed "Yeah bro totally not gay, like at all, unless we both wanted to touch each others yogurt slingers, I would not be down for my bro touching me in those places."

Cib nodded "Yeah totally."

They leaned towards each other going in for a fake kiss. Both boys puckering their lips like fish. While they were leaning towards each other, Steve's arm slipped and he fell forward, his lips meeting the others. They landed in an awkward, sloppy kiss. Steve, although very shocked, decided to roll with it. He broke off the kiss.

"My dude," Steve started, "My dude, that was a total accident. I would never kiss you, unless you wanted to, like again or something."

Cib sat with wide eyes, still stunned from the first kiss. "Y-yea man. Totally not. That would be like, gay. Which we're not."

"Yea, yea no. Of course not." The tension in the room was pretty thick. Cib leaned in for another kiss, as did Steve, but the blue eyed boy stopped about 2 inches from Steve's face, Then got up and shut off the camera.

"Okay, good, so that can be our thumbnail." Cib laughed nervously and shifted from foot to foot. Steve sat, dumbfounded.

"Steve, you okay?" Cib questioned.

Steve's face was red and his heart beated faster than ever before. He avoided eye contact with his best friend because the way he felt was scary and unusual.

Steven looked up at Cib. "Yeah, I'm totally fine bro."

Cib touched Steven's shoulder "If you're embarrassed about the kiss, honestly I didn't mind it man."

The two boys faces were so close they could kiss a second time. This made Steve's chest tight and caused his breaths to gradually become heavier.

Cib leaned forward and whispered in Steven's ear "Honestly I wouldn't mind trying it a second time."

Cib gently placed his hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, but this time it was passionate and soft, way better than the first one. It was a sweet kiss that wasn't rough at all, which caused both of their hearts to flutter. As the kiss lingered, Steven smiled into it. He realized this is why he always felt a little nervous being very close with Cib. His heart would pound and he'd never know why. But now he knows. He's always just wanted to feel his lips pressed against Cibs. Steve pulled back from what seemed to be the most magical kiss ever and looked into Cibs eyes longingly.

"Hah, well that was unexpected" Steve said scratching the back of his head.

Cib backed away a little bit, flustered and looking away from Steven.

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a very long time."

"Really?" Asked Steve, genuinely surprised.

"Yea man. I mean, look at you, who wouldn't?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm nothing compared to you, Cib. You're so hot it almost hurts sometimes.

Cib's blush crept down his neck and he smiled shyly at Steve. They both gravitated towards each other, going for another kiss. This kiss was a bit more charged and fast paced, and soon Cib had Steven pushed down onto the couch. Steve's glasses were set aside so that they weren't smashed in the passion that was happening. Cib licked his way into Steve's mouth, and their tongues met. They broke the kiss, panting. Steve began to remove his shirt and started to unbutton Cib's.

"What do you say we get this off, huh dude?" Steve winked.

Cib allowed Steve to take off his shirt and got back to kissing Steve. He tasted nice, like coffee.

His hands roamed, feeling every inch of Steve's body. He broke the kiss and began to trail small sweet pecks down Steve's torso towards his crotch. He looked up at Steve for consent before taking his pants off. Steve nodded, and helped Cib out by shimming out of his pants. An erection strained against his boxer briefs and Steve blushed. Cib pulled down Steve's undergarments to reveal his throbbing dick. He sat up off Steve and admired him.

"You are so beautiful." Murmured Cib.

Steve flushed, and Cib felt the heat radiate on Steve's body. Cib leaned down to Steve's dick and began to slowly suck on it.

"A-ah!" Steve let out a soft moan that caused Cib's dick to swell in his pants.

Cib was pleased with the reaction, and quickened his pace, his head bobbing up and down. He swirled his tongue around the head, enjoying every little moan and sound that came from Steve. Cib was just starting to form a rhythm when the door flew open. Gizzy happily walked in, unaware of what was happening on the couch. Steve let out a gasp as Cib popped off his penis.

"Who's in here?" Asked Cib.

Gizzy walked over and saw both men shirtless, with Cib straddling a naked Steve.

"I can explain!" Steve started, embarrassed beyond belief. Gizzy stood there, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Dude," Cib spoke "you can not tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. But-"

"But?" Asked Steve.

"But you have to let me join." Gizzy smirked.

Cib sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Steven looked at Gizzy stunned, and then an angry look came upon his face.

"Oh man I hate gizzy." Steve pouted

Gizzy started to eagerly take off his own clothes, he moved towards the end of the couch and kissed steve's legs. He then walked towards the part of Steve where his head lay and Gizzy whispered,

"You won't hate me after we're done here." He chuckled, "I'll be right back."

Gizzy said with a wink, his deep deep british accent turned the other boys on and they all of a sudden were excited for Gizzy's return.

Steve let out a breath "Gizzy ruined the moment."

"Two's company, Three's a party" Cib said as his lips curled over Steve's ear.

Gizzy returned with lubricate in his hands, but this time when he returned he was fully naked. Steven and Cib shot up to look at walked towards the bedrooms.

"Lets say we take this somewhere a little more comfortable." Gizzy said as he bit his bottom lip.

Cib scooped Steve into his arms and the 3 boys walked into Steven's room. Cib threw Steve on the bed and kissed him. The boys knew exactly how this was going to go and they couldn't wait. Cib broke the kiss and forced Steve on all fours on the bed.

"I want you to be inside me Cib. Put your dick in my mouth Gizzy." Steve moaned.

Both boys followed Steve's demand. Cib lubed himself up and placed the tip of his penis near Steve's asshole, and Steve had already begun licking and sucking on Gizzy's hard cock. Cib thrusted into Steven and he moaned with a mouth full of Gizzy. All the men moaned and they felt the pleasure run through them.

"Say my name Steve" Cib demanded

"C-cib" Steve said now stroking Gizzy's penis with his hands, Gizzy moaning and running his hands through Steve's hair and pulling it.

"No, my real name." Cib said sternly but sexy.

"C-c-ah! Clayton James, ah! Harder!" Steve exclaimed.

With that Cib thrusted deeper and faster into Steven while he also played with Steve's throbbing cock. Touching his sweet spot, Steven screamed.

"I'm coming!" Steven shouted as stringy, white cum covered his sheets.

Following that the other two boys came, panting and breathing heavily.

Warmth filled Steve's insides and more cum covered Steven's face. Gizzy and Cib both ran their tongues all over steve, Cib taking care of the cum on Steven's ass and Gizzy tasting his salty cum mixed with the taste of Steven all in his mouth. The three boys had never felt this much pleasure in their lives. Gizzy and Cib stayed there licking, kissing, and touching all over Steve's body and Steve tried to return the favor every chance he got. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's going to make the same mistake I did." Gizzy said, in a breathy laugh.

The door shot open and there Reina Scully, Steve;s co-host, stood. Her jaw dropped and she was wide eyed.

"Oh hah, heeeeyyy Reina. Fancy seeing you here!" Steve said nervously as the girl stared at the room where the three naked men lay. She bursted with laughter.

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GAY!" she said with tears of laughter coming out of her eyes. And then, they all said in unison.

"And that's obvious!"

-The End-

(A.N. - this was shit save me. but it was really fun to write so thank you guys so much and i hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
